


[All Sp9rk1e]轮

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: “闭眼，宝贝。”
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo
Kudos: 2





	[All Sp9rk1e]轮

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。平平无奇的轮奸（哪里平平无奇了）肉体关系大概是巴黎xsp9，郑技孝除外。感情线是郑金所以打了郑金tag。  
> 雷轮奸的话就不要看下去了！！

ALL SP9RK1E 

#  
轮。  
#

鲜艳的红色覆盖了他的全部视野。

“闭眼，宝贝。”

那条本来好端端地系在礼物盒上的绸带被一双手在他后脑打了结，恰好的宽度和遮光度让他不禁怀疑起这条绸带是不是才是真正的成年礼物。

不过那些事暂时没法在他大脑里停留太久，过量的酒精让他晕乎乎的，所有的思考能力都飘起来了，在一片绵软酥麻里浮浮沉沉。

有一只手覆上侧脸，有些粗糙的指腹磨蹭着他的唇角，冰凉的，大脑连带着身体都有些过热的金英韩忍不住地靠过去，偏过头在那只手心里蹭了蹭。

“像只小猫咪一样。”

听到有人在笑，他也扯了下嘴角，于是那只手指就碾开了他的嘴唇，轻轻摸着他不太规整的虎牙。而金英韩下意识咬住了那只手指。

这变成了一切都走向失控的开关。

有人解开了他的扣子，脱下上衣的时候他被冷气包裹了，过热的身体接触到的冰凉让他忍不住地发抖，温凉的指尖从他的颈侧一路滑下去，最后好奇似的拨弄了两下他胸前两颗浅褐色的小装饰，金英韩敏感地缩了下身子，小声地叫了一声。

“这里也会有感觉吗？”

于是两片唇贴了上来，粗糙的舌面在一边的乳头上反复舔舐着，带来的一阵阵陌生的细微快感让金英韩小声地喘息了起来，下意识反抗想要去推搡的手被扣在了椅子上，没过一会儿又落在了别人唇边，被咬住指尖的时候金英韩刚捡回来的半点神智又被打散了。

从来敲击键盘鼠标的一双手，柔软的指腹被咬起一点叼在齿间，用牙齿轻轻碾磨着。有些痛，也有些莫名的——

被抱起来放在床上的时候他还是懵的。一整天都没有关的窗户让被褥被风吹的冰凉，金英韩蜷缩起来，小声嘟囔了一句冷。

听到窗户上锁声音的同时，他被揽进了一个温暖的怀抱里，同时裤子连带着内裤一起被扯下，整个下半身就赤裸着暴露在了微凉的空气里。被攥着脚踝拉开双腿的时候金英韩反倒意外地安静下来，他的唇齿都被侵占了，搂抱着他的人和他交换一个深吻，而挤在他腿间的那一位已经把过量的润滑剂淋上了他的臀缝。

被翻过来提着腰摆成跪趴姿势的时候他呜咽了一声，随即他的嘴就被别的什么堵住了。一只手扣着他的后脑，半强迫地把他按下去，鼻尖蹭上去的时候他整个人都颤抖了一下，他不被允许用手——他艰难地撑着自己的上半身，于是他只能用嘴，用牙齿咬住内裤边缘，一点点扯下来之后，任由那根粗硬火热的性器打在自己脸上。

舌尖舔上去的时候他听到了一声粗喘，而他也像是被鼓励了似的，张口含了下去。舌头被粗暴地压下去，他做不出吞咽的动作，只能任由着唾液润湿口中的性器，含不住的顺着嘴角流下去，又被人抹去。扣着他后脑的手渐渐加了力气，男人开始在他口中挺动的时候有人摸上了他的后穴，指尖在穴口戳弄的时候他无意识地发出了些意味不明的咕哝，后穴缩紧，又一点点放松。他听到了很轻的笑声，但他分辨不出是谁，也许不止一个。

满满地塞着他口腔的巨物退出来一点，随即又更粗暴地顶进去，硕大的头部抵着他的咽喉，他想要干呕，本就紧致又敏感的地方缩紧了挤压着，又被犹觉不够地再次深入，他几乎要没法呼吸了，生理性的眼泪控制不住地流下来。

身前的人没有要半点怜惜他的意思，只是粗暴地前后摆着腰在他嘴里抽插，享受着他喉口的紧致和口腔的湿热。

“乖。”

有人吻了他的脊背。

整根手指没进去的时候他终于意识到了这场性事中所有的温柔都在那个温暖的怀抱里被消耗殆尽，从未被开发使用过的地方被强行扩张，冰凉的手指用力按压着紧致的内壁，疼痛感迟来地被传达到大脑，他挣扎起来，想要逃走，却恍惚地听到了叹息声，性器从他的口腔中抽离，做着扩张的手指也是，他来不及思考自己是不是劫后余生，只是大口呼吸着空气，又被空气呛咳到，然后伏下去干呕。

男人的巴掌重重地落在了他的臀部和大腿根部上，火辣辣的痛让他嘶哑地尖叫，跌在床上蜷缩了起来，只是这点安全感和自欺欺人似的逃避也很快就被几双手无情地打破，他被拉扯着四肢，被迫舒展开身体，甚至于被拢着手指握上别人的性器，上下撸动着。

“乖。”同样的声音再次重复了一遍，他挣扎起来，双腿挣动着，也许他踢到了什么，他听到不满的闷哼，于是他被扼住了咽喉，那只手挤压着他的气管，眼前不同于遮蔽光线地一阵阵昏黑闪烁，剧烈的疼痛和窒息感让他生出濒临死亡的恐惧来，只是连喉咙里发出的求救声都是破碎的。

也许他无意识喊出的什么话语被捕捉拼凑，也许他本就不能被活生生掐死在这里——他剧烈地咳嗽着，唾液被呛进气管，被制住四肢的平躺和咳嗽带来的呼吸不畅几乎又让他再次体验窒息。

有人拍了拍他的脸颊，同样的声音开始重复第三遍——

“乖。”

温热的掌心在他的肩头一点一点地摸下去，安抚似的，而他甚至连下意识恐惧地发抖都在拼命克制了，被抱起来接吻的时候他顺从地张嘴，男人却只是捏住了他的脸颊，啃咬着他的下唇。

被松开唇齿之后，他一双手被抱在了腿上。

硬热的性器锲在臀缝里，他有些不安地动了动，被揽住腰身的时候不安的预感成了真，性器抵着他紧窄的穴口，前后轻轻地磨蹭着。

被硬生生顶开血肉直接进入的时候他痛到想要大叫，却只是徒劳地张开了嘴，从某种意义上来说，相比起来被捏着脸颊操进喉咙好像也没有那么难以接受。

性器开始在他的身体里缓慢又艰难地进出，火热硬挺的一根反复破开他痛到颤抖的肠壁，无数的痛叠加着碾压他的神智，直到——

他低声呻吟着，男人的手臂绕过腋下扣住了他的肩膀，半强迫地把他锁在了怀里。酒精再次被情欲催化着卷土重来，刚被找寻到的敏感点被反复地顶撞，金英韩哭叫着挣扎，又被毫不留情地扣紧，有人捏住了他的脸颊贴上来和他接吻，带着淡淡的苹果酒味，偏甜的味道让嘴巴里充斥着腥气和烟草苦味的金英韩有些不舍，舌尖留恋地舔过嘴唇的动作逗笑了男人，那只捧着他脸颊的手轻轻抬着他的下巴，用指尖挠了挠。

“英韩，我是谁？”

熟悉的母语敲击耳膜的时候金英韩有些怔愣。从背后抱着他的男人不满他的分神，性器高频率地碾磨过他的敏感点，他几乎难以抑制地哭喘和尖叫，他的舌尖彻底收不回来了，痛夹杂着快感几乎要席卷他的大脑，而那只手掐住了他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴。

被操到喉口的时候微凉的精液也灌进了身体深处，他缩紧穴口的时候不知怎的同时也做了吞咽的动作，性器的顶端被吞进了更深处，男人闷哼一声，挺腰用力抽插了几次之后又笑了起来，指尖挠着他的下巴，像是逗一只猫或狗。

生理性的眼泪打湿了绸带，洇出了一片水迹，男人隔着一层湿润柔软的布料抚摸着他的眼睛，指尖蹭过脸颊，又停留在耳根，金英韩那儿的皮肤很薄，耳垂也是，指腹轻轻一碾就充血红肿起来，鲜艳的红色让他不禁有些可惜起来，被绸带遮住的，金英韩盛着闪烁星子的那双眼，流着泪的，眼角媚红，甚至于哭的红红肿肿的——

“今天技孝有说生日快乐吗？”

来自于母语的问候让金英韩哆嗦了一下。

“啊，没有吗？那真是太可惜了——要给他打电话吗？”男人不紧不慢地前后摆动着腰，在他的口腔里进出着，金英韩呜咽着想要摇头，又被按住了脑袋——“视频电话怎么样？一个月没见，也该很想念吧？”

“英韩啊，你这副样子——”

金英韩彻底哭了出来。绸带再也吸不住更多的水分，只能任由那些温热的泪落下来，打湿了男人的手背。

金英韩讨好他的动作生涩而笨拙，努力克制住干呕，尽可能地收紧脸颊前后晃着头操着自己的口腔和咽喉，把男人往更深处吞，像是他曾经看过的片段——像个娼妓一样。

他后穴里还含着精液，又被抱上了别人的腿，粗硬的毛发有些扎，男人把他稍微抱起来一点，顶端抵着他的穴口，借着重力让他自己一点点地吃下去。过分的尺寸几乎要撑坏他，而身前的人动作也愈发粗暴了，性器几乎要抵在他喉口射精，腥膻的味道霎那间充斥了他的鼻腔和味蕾。

抬着他下巴的动作让他不得不神色痛苦地把精液咽下去，又被捏着脸颊张开嘴检查——“真棒啊英韩，真的是第一次做这种事吗？”

前后都被精液光顾让他恍惚间生出了自己要被彻底弄坏的恐惧，再次被放回床上摆好的时候他甚至想不起要反抗。后穴被热烫的物什彻底填满了，连他的手——

被舌尖舔过指缝的时候他敏感地发着抖，牙齿轻轻咬着他的指关节，又叼着他手指上的那一点皮肉拉扯，把他整只手都舔的湿漉漉的，最后也毫不意外地握住了一根硕大的性器。

过量的快感让他彻底失去了理智，又或许他在接过第一杯酒的时候就彻底抛弃了所谓理智，也默许了一切可能会发生的事。

收到那条消息的时候他仍躺在床上休息，教练坐在床边毫无愧疚心地给他揉着腰，看着他丢开手机之后又把人翻过来抹药。

指尖挑着一点清凉的药膏抹进去的时候金英韩做作地喘，又被一巴掌打了屁股。

金英韩哼哼唧唧地自己扶着腰翻了个身不去看他，教练站在床边看着他反复按着电源键，很轻很慢地笑了一声。

“——想他就拨电话过去啊。”


End file.
